Novo Ranger
Características de Classe Como um Ranger, você ganha as seguintes características de classe. Proficiências * Armadura: Armadura Leve, Armadura Média, Escudos * Armas: armas simples, armas marciais * Ferramentas: Kit de Herbalismo * Lances de Resistência: Força, Destreza * Pericias: Atletismo, Percepção e Sobrevivência Equipamento Você começa com o seguinte equipamento, além do equipamento concedido pelo seu background: * (a) camisão de malha ou (b) armadura de couro * (a) duas palavras-chave ou (b) duas armas brancas simples * (a) um pacote de dungeon ou (b) um pacote de explorador * Um arco e uma aljava de 20 flechas Inimigo escolhido Começando no 1º nível, os guardas florestais têm uma vasta experiência em estudar, rastrear e caçar seus inimigos. Escolha um tipo de inimigo: aberrações, bestas, celestiais, construções, dragões, elementais, fadas, demônios, gigantes, humanóides, monstruosidades, exsudações, plantas ou mortos-vivos. Você pode identificar instantaneamente se o tipo de criatura é o do seu Inimigo Escolhido ou não. Isso não funciona se eles estiverem disfarçados, modificados ou sob ilusões. Você tem vantagem em testes de Sabedoria (Sobrevivência) para rastrear seus inimigos favoritos, bem como em verificações de Inteligência para recuperar informações sobre eles. Você se lembra bem das línguas faladas dessas criaturas para fazer traduções aproximadas, mas não consegue ler nem falar. Gastando uma hora em meditação (o que pode ser feito como parte de um descanso), você pode realizar exercícios mentais para atualizar seu conhecimento sobre um certo tipo de inimigo, e mudar seu Inimigo Escolhido. Depois de concluir esta meditação, você deve concluir um longo descanso antes de poder alterar seu Escolhido Inimigo novamente. Estilo de Luta No 2° nível, você pode adotar um estilo específico de luta como sua especialidade. Escolha uma das opções a seguir. Não pode escolher uma opção de estilo de luta mais de uma vez, mesmo se mais tarde puder escolher novamente. * Arquearia '''Você ganha um bônus de + 2 para rolagens de ataque com armas de longo alcance. * '''Precisão. '''Você ganha um bônus de + 2 para rolagens de dano com armas de longo alcance. * '''Combate com Duas Armas '''Quando você se envolver em um combate e estiver usando duas armas, você pode adicionar seu modificador de atributo no dano do segundo ataque. * '''Lâminas Certeiras. '''Se você estiver utilizando duas armas ao atacar e acertar o primeiro ataque seu segundo ataque possui vantagem. * '''Tiro Primoroso. '''Se nenhum aliado seu estiver á 20 pés de um alvo você recebe +2 em rolagens de ataque com armas de longo alcance. * '''Atirador à Queima Roupa '''Você é treinado para realizar ataques à distância à queima roupa. Quando você estiver a 1,5 metros de uma criatura hostil e realizar um ataque à distância contra ela, você não possui desvantagem na jogada de ataque. Seus ataques à distância ignoram meia cobertura e cobertura superior contra alvos que estiverem a até 6 metros de você. * Marca dos caçadores Começando no segundo nível, você ganha a habilidade de marcar sua pedreira. Você aprende o Caçador de Feitiços e não conta com o número de feitiços que você conhece. Você pode conjurar a Marca do Caçador sem gastar um intervalo de feitiço igual ao seu modificador de Sabedoria (mínimo de uma vez). Você recupera todo o gasto quando um longo período de descanso termina. No 11º nível, esse recurso melhora apenas a marca de caçadores que não precisa mais de concentração para manter. Arquétipo de Arqueiro No 3º nível, você escolhe um arquétipo que você se esforça para emular: Caçador, Mestre das Feras, Andarilho, detalhado no final da descrição da classe, e Caçadores de Monstros ou Perseguidor da Tristeza detalhado no Guia de Tudo em Xanathar. Sua escolha concede a você recursos no 3º nível e novamente no 7º, 11º e 15º nível. Terras de Caça Todo patrulheiro passa a conhecer o deserto em que estão, as sutilezas e a natureza única dele. Começando no 3º nível, você pode meditar por oito horas, criando uma conexão mística com o terreno ao seu redor, transformando-o em seu tereno de Caça. Seu terreno de caça é uma área dos seguintes tipos de terreno: ártico, cavernas, costa, deserto, floresta, pastagem, selva, montanha ou pântano. Suas terras de caça se estendem por um raio de 100 milhas, até as bordas do tipo de terreno e até as bordas dos assentamentos ou moradias construídas. Quando você faz um teste de Inteligência ou Sabedoria relacionado a sua Terra de Caça, seu bônus de proficiência é dobrado se você estiver usando uma habilidade na qual você é proficiente. Enquanto em seu terreno de caça terreno mágico não difícil não abrandar o seu movimento. Ao viajar sozinho, você não pode se perder, exceto por meios mágicos. Quando não estiver envolvido em outras atividades enquanto estiver viajando sozinho, você terá vantagem em Sabedoria (Percepção) ou Sabedoria (Sobrevivência) para perceber outras criaturas. Mesmo quando você está envolvido em outra atividade enquanto viaja sozinho (como forragear, navegar ou rastrear), você permanece alerta para o perigo. Se você estiver viajando sozinho, você pode se mover furtivamente em um ritmo normal. Quando você for buscar ou caçar sozinho, você encontrará duas vezes mais comida do que normalmente faria. Ao rastrear outras criaturas, você também aprende seu número exato, seus tamanhos e há quanto tempo eles passaram pela área. Avaliação instantânea Começando no 6º nível, você pode avaliar com rapidez e precisão as capacidades de seus inimigos escolhidos. Como ação, você pode aprender os nomes, mas não os detalhes, de todos os traços, ações e reações de um inimigo escolhido que você pode ver. Você pode usar esse recurso um número de vezes igual a um + seu modificador de Sabedoria (mínimo de uma vez). Você recupera todos os usos gastos quando termina um longo descanso. Traceless Começando no 10º nível, enquanto você estiver no seu Espaço de Caça, se você quebrar a linha de visão entre você e uma criatura, você é considerado como tendo sido Escondido daquela criatura. Para os propósitos dos testes de Sabedoria (Percepção) para encontrá-lo, você conta como tendo rolado 10 + Furtividade. Uma criatura não pode ser escondida de mais de uma vez por turno. Além disso, você não pode ser rastreado por meios não mágicos, a menos que você escolha deixar um rastro. Sentidos Selvagens Começando no 14º nível, enquanto você estiver em seu Campo de Caça, sua consciência do seu entorno lhe dará visão cega 30 pés. Ao gastar 1 minuto abrindo os seus sentidos para o seu Campo de Caça, você pode aprender a direção aproximada, a distância, o número e o tamanho das criaturas que estão acordadas e se movimentando dentro de um raio de 200 m. Hunter incansável No 18º nível, você se torna incansável em perseguir e perseguir presas, atropelando-as e evitando seus ataques. Como parte de uma ação de Ataque contra uma criatura na qual você colocou sua Marca de Caçadores, você pode mover até a metade de sua velocidade, sem provocar ataques de opressão da criatura que você atacou. A caça selvagem No 20º nível, você se torna capaz de infundir-se com um poderoso conjunto de magias que trazem espíritos de caça e perseguição que o ajudam em sua perseguição. Como uma ação você pode empreender esta convocação. Isso concede os seguintes benefícios contra a criatura que você marcou com a marca Caçadores. Sempre que você faz um ataque corpo a corpo, os caçadores espectrais também atacam, concedendo vantagem no ataque. Sempre que você faz um ataque à distância, as flechas espectrais atingem o alvo, fazendo com que sua Marca Caçadores cause o máximo de dano. A criatura automaticamente falha se tentar se esconder de você. Além disso, você pode determinar sua localização exata, mesmo se invisível ou não dentro da linha de visão, e você automaticamente faz jogadas de salvamento contra ilusões que pode lançar. Se a criatura mudar de avião ou se teletransportar a uma distância de mais de uma milha, você poderá aparecer livremente no local de destino no mesmo posicionamento relativo. Se a criatura morrer ou for reduzida a 0 hp, você poderá retornar livremente ao local original. A caça selvagem dura dez minutos. Depois de usar esse recurso, você não poderá usá-lo novamente até que tenha concluído um longo descanso. Ranger Archetypes Rangers are much like the wilderness that shape them. They can become savage hunters, adept at taking down all those that oppose them. Some form bonds with beasts, even taking them into battle as stalwart allies. Others are worldly people, as tough and resilient as the nature they stride through. The Wilderness Ranger presents the following altered subclasses: Hunter and Beastmaster from the Player's Handbook, and the Wanderer, an original creation. The Wilderness Ranger works with the Xanathar's Monster Slayer and Gloom Stalker as written. Hunter The Hunter is a ranger who places themselves outside of civilisation in order to protect it. The most common lifestyle for those rangers who are not adventurers, they are also the rangers who have the best relations with urban dwellers. The ranger learns specialised techniques to fight foes that would otherwise stymie single warriors. Hunter Ranger Level Features 3rd Civilised Rapport, Hunting Technique 7th Reactionary Defence 11th Multiattack 15th Alpha Predator Civilised Rapport By 3rd level, you've learned how to effectively persuade people of the dangers of the wilds and how to force the wilds to respect your strength. Gain proficiency with the Persuasion and Intimidation skills. If you were already proficient, you may double your proficiency bonus. Hunting Technique At 3rd level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. Scale your Foe You can grapple creatures regardless of their size. However, if they are two sizes or more sizes larger than you, you do not reduce their movement to zero. After successfully grappling a creature at least one size larger than you, you may move into its space by climbing on to its body, counting it as difficult terrain. While you are within their space and it remains grappled, attacks you make with melee weapons against this creature have advantage, and attacks it makes against you have disadvantage. Strike the Wounds. By striking at the wounds it has already received, you can cause your attacks to become more effective. Whenever you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes an extra 1d4 damage if it's below its hit point maximum. Press the Attack Once on each of your turns when you make a weapon attack, you can make another attack with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon. Reactionary Defence At 7th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. Giant and Cumbersome. Whenever a Large or larger creature you can see attacks you with a melee weapon attack, you may use your reaction to move up to half your speed without provoking attacks of opportunity. If this takes you out of the attackers reach, their attack misses. Parry. Whenever a creature you can see attacks you with a melee weapon attack, you may spend your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack. Inhuman Shield. Whenever you are hit by a melee attack by a creature within 5ft, you may attempt to grapple them as a reaction. Whenever you successfully grapple a medium or smaller creature, you may pull it into your space, granting three quarters cover against attacks. Attacks that would miss because of the increased AC from cover hit the grapplied creature instead. '''Multiattack At 11th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. Volley. You can use your action to make a ranged attack against any number of creatures within 10 feet of a point you can see within your weapon’s range. You must have ammunition for each target, as normal, and you make a separate attack roll for each target. Whirlwind Attack. You can use your action to make a melee attack against any number of creatures within 5 feet of you, with a separate attack roll for each target. You may not move between these attacks. Alpha Predator At 15th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. Horde Breaker. Whenever you kill a creature or score a critical hit, hostile creatures within 15 feet of your target must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened for 1 round. Crippler. Once per turn when you hit with a weapon attack you may choose to half the creature's Speed until the start of your next turn. Envenomed. Once per turn when you hit with a weapon attack, you may force the target to make a Constitution save against your Spell Save DC. If they fail, they are blinded and poisoned for 1 minute. They can repeat the save at the end of each of their turns, ending the effects on a success, and granting immunity to this feature for the next minute. Beastmaster Not merely some keeper of pets, you and your companion are equals. You act as a bridge between people and the wild, seeking to resolve rather than fight. The bond between beast and civilisation empowers both to stand stronger against monstrous threats. Beastmaster Animal Empathy Starting at 3rd level your empathy with animals grants the following benefits. You gain proficiency with the Animal Handling skill. If you were already proficient, you may double your proficiency bonus. Additionally, Beasts that you have not harmed must make a Wisdom saving throw against your Spell Save DC to attack you. Beastial Companion From 3rd level, among your travels you have magically bonded with an animal and travel with it as equals. Choose a Beast that has a challenge rating of 1/4 or lower. Add your proficiency bonus to the beast’s AC, attack rolls, and damage rolls, as well as to any saving throws and skills it is proficient in. The creature has a number of hit die equal to your ranger level or it's normal maximum, whichever is higher. The creatures HP is calculated from this hit die amount. Whenever you gain an Ability Score Improvement, so does your companion. The connection you have with this creature allows communication beyond words. You understand its mood and emotions and it follows your intent to the best of its ability, even when not directly commanded. The creature can follow complex commands, and can understand any language you speak. While alone apart from your beastial Companion, you are considered alone for the purposes of Hunting Grounds. In battle the creature acts on your initiative and can perform the following actions; Dash, Disengage, Dodge, Help, and Hide. If your companion dies you may spend a long rest in meditation, calling their spirit back to a new body. By the end of the rest, your companion returns to you in the same form. Apply any Ability Score Improvements to this new form. Fangs and Steel Starting from 5th level, when you make the Attack Action, you may forgo a weapon attack to allow your Beastial Companion to take the Attack action. Natural Spirit Starting from 7th level, your companion becomes the vessel for a natural spirit. In combat you companion's attacks count as being magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to non magical attacks and damage. If your companion dies, you may spend a short rest in meditation. Within the end of this rest your companion will return to you in a new body of the same or different form. Apply any Ability Score Improvements to this new form. At 7th level your ability to bond with beasts has increased, allowing you to bond with larger and more dangerous animals. You may now chose beasts of up to CR 1/2 when your companion assumes a new form. At 14th level this increases to CR 1. One with the Pack At 11th level you have learned how to reach out and magically draw animals to your aid. You may cast conjure animals without using a spell slot, with a casting time of one hour, with a duration of eight hours, and without requiring concentration. Once you have used this feature you may not use it again until you have completed a long rest. Pack Tactics By 15th level working together has become second nature to the pair of you. Your companion may take the Attack action without being commanded to. You and your companion gain advantage on attack rolls against a creature if at least one of the attacker's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and isn't incapacitated. Wanderer Those who live far from civilisation, traveling through the harshest terrain, living off the land and simply enduring the hardships of the wild are the wanderers. They find themselves with a breath of skill and an innate self reliance. A cynical darwinism often arises in these rangers, for when they are not directly threatened, they are content to let nature take its course. When these rangers join a group, the skills that allowed them to endure and survive are shared to the groups boon. The herbal medicines and brews that kept the ranger going while alone let the party rest and recover with ease. The traps and tools used to even the fight of one vs nature become battlefield obstacles and dangers. When there are injuries that are meant to be endured, the ranger holds on. It is said they can even will themselves to ignore assault. Wanderer Tools of the Wild At third level, gain proficiency with Herbalism kits and Hunting tools. Poultices and Tripwires From 3rd level, your skills with setting traps and preparing herbal remedies allow resting to be safer and wounds to recover more quickly. At the start of a short rest, you may declare you are setting tripwires or preparing poultices. A long rest allows you to do both. To set tripwires, make a Dexterity (Hunting tools) check. The result for this test becomes the DC required to spot the traps. The tripwires protect an area of ground no larger than 25 feet by 25 feet. Any creature that moves through the perimeter of this area tests their passive perception against the DC to spot the tripwires. If they fail, they are tripped prone, and bells jingle, waking any sleeping creature within thirty feet. If they succeed, they spot the tripwire and may move away or attempt a Dexterity (Acrobatics) check against the same DC to cross without setting it off. The tripwire may be disarmed with a Dexterity (Thieves tools) check of the same difficulty. To prepare poultices, make an Wisdom (Herbalism kit) check against the herbal search DC below in order to gather the correct herbs. You have advantage on this check if you are in your Hunting Grounds. Herbs can also be bought from appropriate vendors. It takes one pound of fresh herbs to prepare each poultice. If you succeed in gathering fresh herbs, friendly creatures who spend hit dice to recover HP can treat a roll of lower than your Wisdom modifier as your Wisdom modifier. Herbal Search DC Rugged Endurance Starting at 7th level, your hardy nature allows you steel yourself against constant pain and injury. At the start of your turn, if you have less than your maximum hit points, gain temporary hit points equal to your Wisdom modifier. These last until you finish a short rest. Fortifying Brew By 11th level you leave learned how to make long lasting and powerful brews that fortify the drinker. This requires one pound of fresh or dried herbs per brew you wish to make. Finding these herbs uses the Herbal Search DC, or they can bought from an appropriate vendor. As part of a long rest, take one hour to correctly brew these into a drinkable form. Make an Intelligence (Herbalism kit) check, with the DC depending on the number of brews to be made. Fortifying Brew DC When drunk, each brew allows the consuming creature to add half their proficiency modifier to all saving throws they are not currently proficient in for eight hours after consumption. The brew retains its potency for 24 horus after being brewed. After this time, it becomes mundane herb juice. Rapid Traps Starting from 11th level you have learned how to quickly set traps and hazards while in a fight. As a bonus action you may set one of the following traps, provided you have the materials required and enough movement to reach the intended location of all components. You use your Dexterity modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a trap you set and when making an attack roll with one. Trap save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier Trap attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier A creature attempting to spot a trap you have set must make a Wisdom (Perception) check against your Trap save DC. If they fail, they do not see it or its components. Barbed Caltrops 25gp, 5lbs, bag of 100 A bag of 100 barbed caltrops can cover 4, 5-foot-square areas. Any creature that enters one of these areas must make a Dexterity Saving throw against your Trap save DC or stop moving and take 1d6 piercing damage. The creature's walking speed is reduced by 10 feet until an Intelligence (Medicine) check against your Trap save DC is made to remove the barbed caltrop. A creature moving through the area at half speed doesn't need to make the saving throw. Blowgun Array 100gp, 10 lbs An array of blowguns set to fire when air is forced through by a concealed bellows. The array is placed to fire in a chosen direction and the bellows are placed within 10 feet of the array. The array can be set to fire in a line or a cone. The array takes 50 needles to load fully, and be carried loaded. When a hostile creature moves through the square containing the bellows, or an allied creature takes a bonus action to deliberately activate the bellows, the trap fires. If the trap is set to fire in a line, make an attack roll using your Trap attack modifier against each creature in a 25 foot line, expending 10 of the needles in the trap. If the trap is set to fire in a cone, make an attack roll using your Trap attack modifier against each creature in a 25 foot cone, expending 50 of the needles in the trap. If the trap is not fully loaded, decrease range of the cone by 5 feet for every 10 needle is missing. If a creature is hit by the needles, they take 1d4 piercing damage. If the hit is a critical, the damage is doubled. The needles may deliver poisons. All creatures attacked are blinded for 1 round as they shields their eyes and other vital parts from the storm of needles. Steeljaw Trap 25gp, 30 lbs This trap is a version of the hunting trap with larger jaws and mechanisms to attempt to severe the triggering limb. When a creature moves through the space containing this trap, make an attack roll using your Trap attack modifier. If you hit, the creature takes 2d10 slashing damage, and stops moving. Thereafter, until the creature breaks free of the trap, its movement is limited by the length of the chain (typically 3 feet long). A creature can use its action to make a Strength check against your Trap save DC, freeing itself or another creature within its reach on a success. Each failed check deals 1d6 piercing damage to the trapped creature. If the hit was a critical, the creature takes double (4d10) slashing damage, and has their speed permanently halved as the trap severs the triggering limb. They are not trapped after this. Wire Net 10gp, 5 lbs You set the net to cover a 10-foot-square section of ground. The trap is activated by a 25ft draw wire that leads back to you. You may also set the draw wire to trail over an elevated, study object such as a tree branch, iron torch sconce, or rock outcrop. As a reaction, you may pull on the net, attempting to trap up to four medium or smaller, or one large creature that is standing on it. Each creature makes a Dexterity saving throw against your Trap save DC. If they fail, they are restrained, and if the drawwire was set over an elevated object, they are prone as the net hangs freely. A creature within reach of the net can use its action to make a DC Strength check against your Trap save DC, freeing all trapped creatures in the net on a success. You can also make attacks with the wire net, following the rules for a Net, but with a range of 10/30. Will of the Wild By 15th level your self reliance has become so strong that you can reach into yourself to avoid harm. When you take damage or are affected by a condition, you may take one level of exhaustion to negate the damage or the condition. Ranger Spells 1st Level · Absorb elements · Alarm · Animal Friendship · Beast Bond · Cure Wounds · Detect Magic · Detect Poison and Disease · Ensnaring Strike · Fog Cloud · Goodberry · Hunters Mark · Jump · Longstrider · Snare · Speak with Animals · Zepher Strike 2nd Level · Animal Messenger · Barkskin · Beast Sense · Cordon of Arrows · Darkvision · Enhance Ability · Find Traps · Healing Spirit · Lesser Restoration · Locate Animals or Plants · Locate Object · Melf’s Acid Arrow · Pass without Trace · Protection from Poison · Silence · Skywrite · Spike Growth 3rd Level · Conjure Animals · Conjure Barrage · Daylight · Enemies Abound · Flame Arrows · Lightning Arrow · Meld Into Stone · Nondetection · Plant Growth · Protection from Energy · Speak with Plants · Water Breathing · Water Walk · Wind Wall 4th Level · Charm Monster · Conjure Woodland Beings · Dominate Beast · Freedom of Movement · Giant Insect · Guardian of Mature · Grasping Vine · Hallucinatory Terrain · Locate Creature · Stoneskin 5th Level · Commune with Nature · Conjure Volley · Scrying · Steel Wind Strike · Swift Quiver · Tree Stride · |}